


Intruder

by knaveofmogadore



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, not so old but still old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaveofmogadore/pseuds/knaveofmogadore
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "I know it's one am and I broke into your apartment but babe I want some ice cream"





	Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> I love cross posting my tumblr fics it makes me feel like I actually managed to finish something

Reyna awoke to a cracking noise from her living room. She shot up and listened intently, and a few moments later she heard something drop. It landed with a heavy thud, like a book. Like a textbook. Like the textbooks that she has on her desk, underneath the window, that leads to the fire escape. She flew out of bed and grabbed her ex’s baseball bat on the way out of her room. She slipped out of her bedroom and power tip toed down the hallway, keeping her eyes peeled. She froze when she saw the figure crouched on her desk, probably planning their next move. She smacked the lightswitch.

Drew blinked in surprise when the light clicked on. Reyna’s battle cry died on her lips. She scowled and dropped the bat to her side.

Drew smiled sheepishly and waved, “Hey.”

Reyna’s eyebrows pinched in confusion, “Is there any good reason you broke my window lock or is this from your date ideas pinterest board?”

Drew sidestepped the question cheerily, like this was one of their occasional Skype calls, “Why are you still up? Couldn’t sleep?”

Reyna deadpanned, “I have an intruder in my apartment.” 

Drew chuckled nervously and slid off the desk. She kneeled and started picking up everything she’d knocked off it when she had fallen through the window. Reyna sighed and rested the bat against the wall. She crossed the room to take the books from Drew’s hands and set them on the desk. Then she kneeled in front of her girlfriend and took her hand in hers.

“What’s wrong?” Reyna asked softly.

Drew’s smile twitched, just slightly, and Reyna squeezed her hands. Drew looked down at their joined hands, and a single tear slipped out.  
“I just really needed to see you.”

Reyna cupped her cheek and turned it until Drew looked her in the face. She brushed the tear away with a thumb and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

“Here I am.” she said with a smile. Drew laughed weakly and let a few more tears fall. Reyna wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in close. She rubbed Drew’s back as she sniffled and buried her face in her shoulder. Reyna kissed the top of her head and rested her cheek against her hair. 

“Is it your mom?”

Drew shook her head and sat up, “No!”

“Is it someone I need to have a stern talking to about how my girlfriend is to be treated? Because I don’t mind.”

Drew snorted and laughed, “No, no, nothing like that! I failed a test and I broke part of my project and I haven’t even started on a design that’s due in a few days and, well, I’m just stressed. I’m stressed and I want ice cream and kisses.”

Reyna kisses Drew on the lips softly then says, “I have half a tub of Pistachio.”

“I love you.”

One more kiss, “I love you too.”


End file.
